Unexpected
by Rei Nanashi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dan Ciel Phantomhive layaknya seperti symbol yin dan yang. Naruto sebagai yin (Cahaya) sedangkan Ciel sebagai yang (Kegelapan), bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertemu? Apakah akan menjadi penyelamat atau perusak dunia?
1. chapter I

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak meng-claim character dari Naruto maupun Kuroshitsuji, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character dari keduanya.**

 **Warning: pertarungan berdarah, yaoi/shounen-ai yang tidak suka kedua itu lebih baik kalian pergi. lol Dan yang suka enjoy the show!**

Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian mengenal siapa diriku dan kehidupan kelamku dimasa dimana aku harus menghindar dari orang-orang sekelilingku yang ingin melihatku mati. Hal itu terus kulakukan hingga akhirnya aku masuk kedalam ninja akademi untuk menjadi seorang genin. Semenjak itu aku keluar dari zona amanku dan mencoba secara perlahan untuk mendapatkan seorang rekan dan meningkatkan kekuatannya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Lingkaran kehidupan yang ku jalani kian lama kian membesar. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah team, mendapatkan misi, bertemu dengan musuh, membunuh seseorang dalam misi untuk pertama kali, dan lain-lain. Karena pengalaman hal itulah yang membuatku tak peduli lagi akan menghindar dari orang-orang yang masih saja mencari cara untuk membunuhku. Dan akupun akhirnya mengerti mengapa mereka membenciku, yaitu karena seekor youkai yang tersegel dari dalam diriku. Mereka yang telah termakan akan rasa amarah dan dendam tak dapat membedakan antara dirinya dengan youkai yang terpenjara begitu dalam pada dirinya.

Walaupun begitu aku mengerti mengapa 4th Hokage memilihku dan tak memiliki rasa dendam kepadanya. Percaya tidak percaya, aku begitu bersyukur karena hal itu. Jika saja 4th Hokage memilih anak lain untuk dijadikan container pastinya aku tak dapat bertemu dengan Kurama (Nama dari kyuubi/youkai yang tersegel didalam diriku) dan menjadikannya seorang partner terbaik yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku belum memberitahu teamku ataupun Hokage tentang persahabatan yang kujalani dengan Kurama dan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Saat ini aku sudah berumur 18 tahun. Aku telah mengalahkan Madara dan Obito, sekaligus meyakinkan Sasuke untuk kembali kedesa Konoha. Dan aku pun telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dan rasa hormat dari seluruh penduduk Konoha, sesuatu hal yang dia harapkan semasa kecil dulu.

Kehidupanku yang kupikir telah tenang berubah saat tiba-tiba Tsunade, Hokage ke 5 (Disini Kakashi belum dilantik menjadi seorang Hokage ke 6) memanggilku dan teamku untuk menghadapnya dan memberikan kami sebuah misi. Disitulah yang dapat kukatakan petualangan yang sebenarnya telah dimulai.

 **XXxxXX**

"Naruto. Tsunade-sama menantikan kehadiranmu." Ucap seorang anbu bertopeng kelinci yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang tengah bersender pada pohon merasa jengkel karena sudah menganggu ketenangan dirinya. Dia mengibaskan tangannya malas kearah anbu tersebut dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana, beri aku beberapa menit."

Membungkuk singkat Anbu tersebut kembali menghilang dengan kepulan asap kecil.

"Mau apa nenek itu memanggilku." Gerutu Naruto pelan. Dia menyapu rambutnya dengan telapak tangan dan mendesah pelan. "Sungguh menyebalkan sekali."

Mengambil jaketnya dan memakaikannya kembali sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap.

 **~Skip~**

"Yo, Oba-chan.. Ada apa memanggilku?" Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya, menyadari jika team 7 dan jounin Shikamaru telah berada disana. Bahkan Kakashi yang berpredikat telat sudah berada disini.

"Yo, Shika!"

"Naruto." Shikamaru mengangguk kearahnya.

"Naruto, darimana saja dirimu?!" Geram Tsunade. Mengabaikan ucapan Naruto, dia melempar scroll kearah Naruto. "Kalian mendapatkan misi kelas S dan kali ini dirimu yang akan menjadi ketuanya, Naruto."

"Kenapa tidak Kakashi-sensei atau Shikamaru?! Aku belum berpengalaman dalam memimpin kelompok dan aku orangnya ceroboh.. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi-"

Kakashi menghentikan ocehan Naruto. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan sambil menunjukkan senyuman matanya. "Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu, Naruto. Jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Tersenyum lega. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mendesah kencang. "Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya."

"Aku ingin kalian melakukannya saat ini juga. Jadi ambillah semua perlengkapan yang yang diperlukan dan segera pergi dari sini." Perintah Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

 **~Skip~**

Shikamaru memasukkan kunai, shuriken dan beberapa baju kedalam scroll dan menaruhnya di saku khusus untuknya menaruh scroll. Dia tahu misi kali ini membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari misi yang biasa dia dapatkan, oleh karena itu membawa baju tambahan bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Aku pergi dulu, Oto-san. Ka-san." Teriaknya, menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

"Aku dapat merasakan jika misi ini akan sangat merepotkan."

 **~Skip~**

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto memutar badannya saat mendapati seseorang memanggilnya. Menyeringai lebar, dia melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat saat mendapati Shikamaru berjalan kearahnya. "Yo, Shika!"

"Kau sudah berada disini dari tadi, Naruto? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Shikamaru memberi salam kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo yang tengah menjaga gerbang dan berdiri disebelah Naruto, menyilangkan tangannya dan bersender pada tembok.

Mengendik bahunya, Naruto menyilangkan tangannya mata birunya menatap sekilas kearah Shikamaru sebelum melihat . "Aku hanya perlu mengambil baju, karena untuk senjata seperti kunai dan lainnya selalu kubawa setiap saat." Jawabnya.

"Hmm.. Begitu."

Keheningan yang nyaman terjadi antara mereka berdua sampai satu per satu anggota lainnya muncul dengan Kakashi yang terakhir muncul.

"Jadi kalian siap untuk berpetualang?" Dengan ceria Kakashi memasang senyum mata khasnya sambil menepuk tangannya kencang. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu jika hanya berdiam diri disini. Ayo minna-san!"

Mereka menggumamkan kata serapah dari balik desahannya dan mendelik tajam kearah Kakashi, kecuali dengan Sai yang hanya menunjukkan senyuman canggungnya.

"Perjalanan ini akan sangat merepotkan." Gerutu Shikamaru yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruto yang berjalan disebelahnya.

 **~Skip~**

Naruto mengerang memegangi perutnya yang terasa bergejolak dan mungkin tak lama lagi akan memuntahkan semua isinya. Badannya yang lemas terkapar di lantai bersender pada tong-tong minuman, sesekali dia menangkup mulutnya saat merasakan isi perutnya naik dari lambung.

"Dickless wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Ucap Sai secara terang-terangan, berjongkok tepat dihadapan Naruto mengamati wajahnya.

Menggeram lemah, Naruto mengerling tajam kearah Sai. "Ini tidak lucu Sai." Desisnya sebelum menutup kembali mulutnya disaat kapalnya terhempas ombak. "Aku benci naik kapal.." Erangnya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mati saat ini juga.

"Sai berhenti menggoda Naruto dan bergabunglah dengan yang lain." Kakashi berkata, mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hai, sempai." Sai menyeringai sekilas kearah Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

"Ini makan pil ini. Mungkin akan membantu." Kakashi menyodorkan segelas air dan pil kearah Naruto. Berjongkok didepannya, mengamati muridnya yang dengan cepat memasukkan pilnya kedalam mulut dan menegak segelas air putih. "Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu dapat mabuk laut, Naruto." Candanya, mencoba mencairkan keadaan. Dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Naruto.

Mendengus lemah Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya berada di perutnya. Mata birunya terlihat bersinar saat menatap kearah Kakashi. "Lucu sekali, sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum, tangannya meraih kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut. "Bergabunglah dengan kami jika dirimu sudah merasa baikan, Naruto. Sakura sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi.

 **'Kit, sudah merasa baikan?'** Akhirnya Kurama angkat bicara saat dirasa sudah aman untuk berbicara.

"Begitulah.. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Naruto pelan, mengamati anggotanya dalam diam. "Kurama, menurutmu aku pantas untuk menjadi seorang leader?"

 **"Jika dilihat dirimu yang selalu ceroboh, bodoh, keras kepala, menurutku dirimu cocok menjadi seorang ketua. Dirimu yang ceroboh karena lebih mementingkan keselamatan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, bodoh karena tak memikirkan konsekuensinya dalam melakukan suatu hal, keras kepala saat menolak tawaran yang akan menjebloskan orang lain merupakan ciri-ciri seorang leader."**

"Aku tidak tahu harus tersanjung atau merasa jengkel mendengar jawabanmu." gumam Naruto. Dia dapat merasakan Kurama mendengus kencang. "Tapi.. Terima kasih."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap awan yang sudah menggelap dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan. Dia belum pernah melihat begitu banyaknya bintang dalam satu tempat dan melihatnya secara langsung tak dapat dia sembunyikan rasa takjubnya. Saking terlalu terfokus, Naruto tak menyadari jika sebuah chakra hitam mengelilingi dirinya hingga Kakashi berteriak kearahnya. Tetapi sebelum dapat dia bereaksi, chakra tersebut sudah menyelubungi tubuhnya dan hal terakhir yang dapat dia ingat adalah teman-temannya meneriaki namanya sebelum ikut terhisap kedalam pusaran chakra tersebut.

 **~Di lain tempat dan dunia~**

"Sebastian!" Teriak Ciel dari dalam kantornya yang luas. Kepalanya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya, menatap bosan kearah luar melihat anjing iblis yang tengah bersama dengan ketiga pelayannya.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah luar dan pintu terbuka secara perlahan. "Ada apa, tuan muda?" Sebastian melenggang masuk kedalam dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Memutar kursinya, Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan dingin. "Bawakan aku makanan yang manis-manis." Perintahnya.

"Tidak bisa, tuan muda. Aku sudah membawakanmu 1 jam yang lalu."

Ciel berdecak kencang. "Setidaknya bawakan aku teh.." Gumamnya disaat dia membenamkan kelapanya.

Keheningan terjadi setelahnya hingga terdengar sebuah nampan diletakkan diatas dengan suara dehaman pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan puding karamel, tuan muda. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya." Sebastian sembari tersenyum. Dan, sebelum Ciel dapat membalas perkataannya suara derapan sepatu terdengar dari arah luar, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sebastian-san!!!" Finnian mendobrak paksa pintu membuatnya terlepas dan ambruk kelantai.

"Finnian.." Ciel memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Tetapi aku.. Maksudku Bald yang menemukannya duluan sebelum meberitahu Mey dan Mey.."

"To the point Finnian." Sela Ciel dengan jengkel.

"A-ano.. Bald menemukan seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang dapur!" Finnian berkata cepat.

Mendengar hal itu, secara spontan Ciel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Belum ada sekali pun orang asing yang berhasil masuk tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian dan mendengar hal ini adalah suatu hal yang baru untuknya.

"Sebastian, cepat liat penyusup itu dan bawa kemari!" Perintah Ciel.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab Sebastian. Membungkuk badannya dengan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya sekilas.

 **~Skip~**

"Bald." Sebastian melenggang masuk dan melihat Mey dan Bald berada disana, berjongkok membelakangi dirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan penyusup itu?"

"Ah Sebastian.. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Jika saja aku tak melihat dadanya yang naik-turun mungkin aku sudah mengira jika anak ini sudah mati." Ucap Bald.

Sebastian melangkah maju mendekati mereka dan mendapati seorang anak remaja dengan umur sekitar 18 atau 19 tahun keatas. Anak tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna kuning terang dan memiliki tanda lahir? seperti kumis pada kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor kucing atau rubah?. Beberapa luka dan darah terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya dan benar apa yang dikatakan dengan Bald, jika saja dia tak melihat dadanya yang bergerak, dia dapat mengira jika anak ini sudah mati.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengannya, Sebastian?" Tanya Mey sembari membersihkan darah penyusup tersebut dengan kain.

"Tuan muda menginginkanku untuk membawanya ke kantornya." Sebastian terdiam untuk beberapa waktu mengamati sosok tak sadarkan diri tersebut. "Kerja bagus kalian. Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengambil alih, kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi teralihkan." Lanjutnya.

'Bukankah ini menarik?' Pikirnya sembari menyeringai lebar, mata merahnya sekilas terlihat menyala.

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang dan baca fanfic pertama saya! Bagaimana menurut kalian suka/biasa saja/tidak?** **Tolong vote juga ya:**

 **1\. Sebastian Naruto**

 **2\. Kakashi Naruto**

 **3\. Kurama Naruto**


	2. chapter II

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak meng-claim character dari Naruto maupun Kuroshitsuji, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character dari keduanya.**

 **Terima kasih** **kepada Femix842,** **Vilan616, Do7Agares** **untuk meluangkan waktunya memberi votingan dan me-review.**

 **Hasil voting sementara:**

 **1\. Sebastian Naruto (1)**

 **2\. Kakashi Naruto (0)**

 **3\. Kurama Naruto (1)**

 **Votingan masih berjalan, jadi kalian bisa terus voting pasangan yang cocok. Dan kalian juga bisa mengusulkan pairing lain yang menurut kalian cocok, tapi diutamakan 3 pilihan itu ya hehe. Dan untuk usulan pairing antara Kurama dan Ciel masih dipertimbangkan karena alasan umur yang sangat jauh wkwkwk. Tapi tenang, akan kutampung. Kalau memang banyak yang setuju Ciel x Kurama, ya akan ku masukkan mereka berdua. Dan untuk usulan Naruto menjadi adiknya Ciel akan ku pertimbangkan juga, tetapi aku suka dengan usulannya. lol**

 **Warning: pertarungan berdarah, yaoi/shounen-ai yang tidak suka kedua itu lebih baik kalian pergi. lol Dan yang suka enjoy the show!**

Sebastian menggotong tubuh penyusup tersebut dengan mudahnya, membawanya ketempat kerja dimana tuan mudanya berada.

"Tuan muda?" Mengetuk pintunya pelan dan membuka pintu sesaat setelah mengatur posisi gendongannya agar bisa memegang ganggang pintu.

Ciel, yang melihat Sebastian telah kembali bersamaan dengan penyusup tersebut langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekati mereka berdua. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap tubuh lunglai penyusup tersebut yang di senderkan oleh Sebastian di tembok. Jika melihatnya lebih dekat dengan rambut yang sangatlah familiar membuatnya mengingat akan anak berambut pirang dan menjengkelkan itu. Hanya saja orang ini memiliki warna rambut yang lebih terang dengan tanda aneh di kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah dia terlihat seperti rubah, tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba membuyarkan renungannya.

Ciel mendelik tajam kearah Sebastian yang hanya membalas dengan seringainya. Berdecak kencang, dengan jengkelnya dia menusuk perut penyusup tersebut dengan tongkat tengkorak yang selalu dia bawa. "Tidak lucu sama sekali." Ciel berkata.

"Tentu saja, tuan muda." Jawab Sebastian dengan geli.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengannya?"

"Bukan kita tapi dirimu, Sebastian. Aku ingin dirimu mengetahu bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam mansion tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain (Termasuk demon seperti dirimu) dan motif apa dia masuk kesini. Mengerti?"

Membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan kanan berada di dadanya, Sebastian berkata. "Baik, tuan muda."

Sebastian mengangkat kembali orang tersebut dan membawanya ketempat kamar untuk tamu. Dibaringkannya dia diatas kasur.

"Hmm.." Sebastian mengamati orang itu sebelum melihat jam lipatnya. Menghela nafas panjang. "Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk membuat makan malam." ucapnya, berbalik arah dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 **~Skip~**

Merasakan wajahnya terasa basah dan sakit? Shikamaru tersentak bangun dan melihat seekor anjing labrador hitam berada sangat dekat dengannya. Jika saja dia bukanlah seorang ninja mungkin saat ini juga dia sudah berteriak layaknya perempuan.

"A-anjing.." Shikamaru mendorong anjing itu dari wajahnya dan bertumpu pada gerobak untuk membantunya berdiri. Dia melihat sekelilingnya menyadari jika dirinya berada di tempat yang tak dikenal. Begitu banyaknya orang asing dengan pakaian yang aneh berlalu lalang, beberapa dari mereka melihat dirinya dengan aneh sebelum memalingkan wajah dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Naruto.." Dia mengingat dimana tiba-tiba saja sebuah pusaran hitam muncul dan menghisap Naruto. Shikamaru dan lainnya yang melihat hal itu mencoba menolongnya sebelum ikut terhisap kedalam pusaran tersebut, mungkinkah pusaran itu mengirim mereka ketempat yang berbeda-beda? Jika hal itu memang terjadi.. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Mendokusai ne.."

 **~Skip~**

"Mistaah.. Mistah bangun. Mistah belum mati kan?"

Seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kakashi membuatnya tersentak bangun. Mata yang tak ditutup oleh bandana? (hitai-ate) terbelalak lebar mengagetkan seorang anak kecil yang tadi saja berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"O-oh.. syukurlah aku kira dirimu sudah mati." Anak itu berkata terbata-bata sambil mengusap dadanya, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Kakashi memiringkan wajahnya, menatap anak itu dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Memalingkan wajahnya dari anak tersebut, dia melihat keadaan sekitar dan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati dirinya berada di daerah yang asing. Dia berada di pinggir jembatan panjang dan banyaknya benda aneh bergerak melewati jembatan panjang.

"Oh tidak.." Bisiknya

"Mistahh, apa yang kau katakan?" Dan bahasa yang tak dapat dia mengerti lagi..

Dia berada ditempat asing, bahasa yang tak dapat dimengerti, benda asing bergerak dan dia pun tak mengetahui dimana yang lainnya berada! Ternyata misi ini lebih.. Apa yang biasa Nara katakan?

"Ah.. Mendokusai." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, mistah?"

 **~Skip~**

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan menggapai-gapai bajunya membuatnya dengan spontan mencengkram tangan orang itu dan membuka matanya. Sharingan terlihat berputar dengan cepat, menatap tajam kearah pelaku yang.. entah mau ngapain itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan geram.

Orang itu menarik tangannya kuat dari cengkramannya sampai jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan badannya gemetar hebat, Sasuke dapat mengira jika orang ini akan pingsan ditempat sebentar lagi.

"De-De.."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap aneh dan berdecak kencang. Bertumpu pada lututnya, dia berdiri dengan goyah, mencoba mendapatkan keseimbangan. "Berbicaralah yang benar.. Kau tahu berada dimana aku saat ini?" Ucapnya dingin.

Orang itu langsung tergesa-gesa berdiri saat dirinya medekat dan lari sekuat tenaga mencoba melarikan diri.

"Ohh.. Tidak secepat itu." Sasuke dengan gampangnya mengejar orang tersebut dan menyudutkannya dengan kunai yang berada di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya mendekat, memperlihatkan lebih jelas sharingannya. "Kau tidak mendengarku tadi? Aku bertanya dimana aku berada saat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu katakan! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!!" Teriak orang itu menggunakan bahasa asing. "Tolong! Siapapun tolooong!"

"Tsk.. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Berisik sekali." Geramnya, mencengkram kerah baju orang tersebut menariknya dengan paksa sebelum mendorongnya kuat. "Tidak berguna."

Tergesa-gesa laki-laki itu berdiri dan dengan cerobohnya berlari menjauh. "Demoon!! Tolong akuu!"

"Berisik sekali. Mengingatkan aku dengan si bodoh itu." Gumamnya jengkel.

Sasuke berjalan melewati gang-gang dan berhenti saat melihat begitu banyaknya bangunan tinggi dan besar berjajar disekelilingnya.

"Dimana ini?"

 **~Skip~**

"Sakura-san.. Sakura-san, bangun."

Sudah hampir 5 menit Sai mencoba untuk membangunkannya, tetapi tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Sesaat setelah dirinya terbangun, Sai memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Dia berada di sebuah bangunan yang begitu besarnya melebihi bangunan yang lain. Dia pun melihat jam besar menyatu dengan bangunan tersebut. Tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Sai membuka scrollnya dan mulai membuat seekor burung. Burung tiruan tersebut terbang keluar dari scroll dan terbang menjauh.

Setelah itu, Sai memutuskan untuk kembali saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap perhatiannya langsung.

Begitulah ceritanya.. Dan sampai saat ini Sakura tak kunjung bangun juga. Tetapi, ada satu cara di pikirannya saat ini.

Sai berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Dia mengamati wajah terlelapnya beberapa saat sebelum mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan perkataan.

"Sakura!!"

Setelahnya, dia mendapatkan tinjuan kuat pada wajahnya hingga badannya terpental jauh. Darah mengalir dari kedua hidungnya. Dia melihat kesampingnya dan mendesah sedih.

"Makanan yang kuambil.." Sai meraup remah-remah roti yang baru saja dia ambil dari gerobak saat melihat begitu banyaknya orang-orang yang berdatangan. Dia bermaksud untuk memakannya tetapi melihat keadaan yang seperti sungguh tidak meyakinkan. Dan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah..

"Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak dihadapan perempuan yang sedang pingsan."

 **~Keesokan Harinya~**

"Tuan muda, saatnya bangun." Sebastian membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan. Setelah itu, dia menuangkan secangkir teh kedalam gelas.

Ciel menghalangi matanya dari sinar matahari dengan tangannya dan mengerang pelan.

"Hari ini, sarapan pagi telah disiapkannya bacon, telur mata sapi dan macaroni. Untuk makanan pendampingnya ada roti paggang, scones, dan muffin. Mana yang anda pilih?" Ucap Sebastian.

"Scone." Jawab Ciel membiarkan Sebastian memakaikan baju padanya.

Sebastian memberikan tehnya sesaat setelah dipakaikannya baju.

"Bagaimana keadaan tamu kita, Sebastian?" Tanyanya.

"Belum ada kemajuan. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri saat aku mengeceknya tadi." jawab Sebastian, tangannya yang dengan lihai memakaikannya dasi.

Ciel beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang makan. "Ada berita apa hari ini?"

Sebastian meletakkan makan paginya diatas meja yang setelah itu memberikan koran pagi kepadanya. "Kegemparan terjadi pada semua warga saat beberapa dari warga menceritakan jika mereka melihat orang yang muncul entah dari mana. Dan itu berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda, salah satu dari mereka pun mengatakan jika dia menghadapi seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata merah dengan bola mata yang aneh, dan dia pun mengatakan jika anak itu terlihat seperti demon."

"Demon.. huh?" Ciel mengecap kata-kata tersebut dari mulutnya dan menyeringai lebar. Menaruh korannya diatas meja dan memulai memakan sarapannya. "Bukankah terlihat menarik Sebastian? Mereka muncul disaat bersamaan dengan kemunculan penyusup ini dirumah kita."

Sebastian menatap Ciel dari sudut matanya. "Jadi apa yang akan dirimu lakukan, tuan muda?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk saat ini kita hanya akan menunggu sampai orang itu tersadar."

 **~Sementara itu~**

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memijat pelipisnya yang tak dapat berhenti berdenyut. Ditarik tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar dapat bersender pada pinggir kasur dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, menyadari jika hanya dirinyalah yang berada disini.

"Akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun, Naruto?"

"Kurama!" Naruto tersentak kaget, meneggakkan badannya hingga terduduk. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu kita berada dimana? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Banyak pertanyaan bukankah dirimu? Kita terhisap oleh pusaran aneh dan temanmu itu mencoba menyelamatkanmu yang oada akhirnya mereka ikut terhisap. Aku tidam tahu kita berada dimana, karena aku juga baru saja terbangun 5 menit yang lalu. Dan aku pun tidak tahu dimana teman-temanmu berada, tetapi aku dapat merasakan chakra dari salah satu temanmu yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas. Walaupun terasa lemah."Naruto mendengus geli, "Maksudmu Shikamaru? Kalau begitu Shikamaru berada tak begitu jauh dari kita berada saat ini. Haruskah aku mengirim Gamakichi padanya?"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau memanggil rubah-rubahmu dan gunakanlah mereka untuk mencari teman-temanmu yang lain." Kurama menanggapi.Mengangguk menyutujui tanggapan dari demon tersebut. Dia membuat segel dengan tangannya dan berkata dengan lantang.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kitsune!"

4 kitsune dengan ukuran normal seperti rubah biasanya muncul dihadapannya. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan menyalak pelan.

"Aku ingin kalian menemukan teamku. Kalian mengenal Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru, bukan? Bagus. Cari mereka semua, jika mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda cobalah untuk menyatukan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum menemuiku. Mengerti?" Perintah Naruto.

Mereka menyalak padanya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang, Naruto?"

"Selagi menunggu yang lainnya, aku akan meluangkan waktu dengan mengecek rumah ini." Jawabnya, beranjak dari tempat tidur. Naruto mengabaikan jaket dan bajunya yang telah bercampur dengan darah, tangannya menggapai ganggang pintu saat tiba-tiba sebelum dia menariknya terbuka pintu tersebut terbuka duluan dari arah luar, membuatnya secara spontan memundurkan badannya dengan tangannya berada di kantung celana. Memegang erat kunainya.

"Ah maaf aku sudah mengagetkanmu. Selamat pagi, perkenalkan namaku Tanaka, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda diruang makan." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut abu-abu dan memiliki kumis. Dia memakai jas hitam dan sarung tangan putih.

Dengan canggung Naruto menatap pria paruh baya itu, dia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang tersebut. "Ano.. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan, oji-san." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Kakek-kakek itu terlihat terkejut dan mengangguk mengerti. Dia mencobanya lagi dan kali ini dengan bahasanya.

"Oh! Baiklah. Antar aku kesana, oji-san!" Ucap Naruto.

Tanaka mempersilahkannya untuk keluar dari kamar dan membimbingnya menuju tempat.. Siapa tadi? Tuan muda? berada. Dia penasaran mengapa kakek ini sampai memanggilnya tuan muda.

'Misi ini semakin menarik, bukankah begitu Kurama?'

"Hmph." Dengkuran dalam terdengar, dia dapat merasakan jika Kurama menyeringai lebar saat ini. Oh- Sepertinya Kurama terlalu menikmatinya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan pintu. Tanaka memberikan intruksi untuk menyuruhnya menunggu dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Tuan muda, tamunya telah terbangun..."Suaranya terendam saat pintunya tertutup dari dalam.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman secara tiba-tiba, persis sekali seperti dirinya saat sedang menghadapi Madara saat itu. 'Apa kau merasakannya juga, Kurama?' Tanyanya. Siapa sebenarnya tuan muda ini?

Kurama tidak mengatakan apapun sampai pintunya kembali terbuka dan Tanaka mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda." Ucapnya.

Naruto melangkah masuk dan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya saat melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dia tak dapat mengira betapa megahnya ruang makan ini, berbagai banyak hiasan mewah terpanjang rapi didinding. Ditengahnya terdapat meja panjang dan besar dengan terdapat kain putih menutupi meja tersebut. Gelas, garpu, sendok dan piring tersusun rapih diatasnya.

Naruto secara spontan bersiul takjub, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau melihat ini, Kurama?" Dia tak menyadari telah mengatakannya secara lantang, membuat orang yang berada didalamnya terkejut dengan perkatanyaannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh! Baru pertama kali sudah membuat perhatian banyak orang." Kurama menepak kepalanya dengan salah satu ekor 9nya.

"Ahem.."

Naruto dengan terkejut berbalik arah dan menatap seorang anak kecil bermata biru dan berambut biru tua. anak itu memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam di mata kanannya. Disebelah anak itu terdapat seseorang yang memiliki postur badan yang tinggi, rambut hitam, mata merah, dan kulit pucat. Dia menggunakan pakaian pelayan, yang terdiri dari celana panjang hitam, enam tombol double-breasted jas berekor, dan rompi abu-abu.

"Naruto aku tidak suka dengan orang yang baju hitam itu. Menjauhlah dari dia kalau bisa!" Geram kurama.

"Selamat datang di mansion Phantomhive. Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis sebagai ketua pelayan. Saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk anda jadi silahkan duduk." Ucap Sebastian tersenyum dengan ramah.

'Tenanglah Kurama, aku juga dapat merasakannya.' Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkannya. Dia takut seperti waktu itu dimana kurama kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya yang mengakibatkan hampir meruntuhkan desa Sunagakure. Jika saja Gaara tidak membantunya untuk menenangkan Kurama mungkin saja sudah runtuh tak bersisa.

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Kurama, Naruto membalas senyuman pelayan tersebut dengan seringai lebarnya, memperlihatkan betapa persis dirinya dengan rubah. "Ohh kalian dapat berbicara dengan bahasaku! watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu! Konohagakure kara kimashita! Senang berkenal denganmu Sebastian-san dan.." Naruto tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu, berharap dia membalas perkenalannya.

Anak itu mendengus memandangnya dengan aneh. "Ciel Phantomhive." Jawabnya.

Berusaha menjaga senyumannya Naruto menundukkan badannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan riang. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Ciel-san." Dia mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang bersebalahan dengan Ciel. Hanya saja jaraknya agak berjauhan.

Sebastian menaruh makanan beserta secangkit teh? diatas mejanya sebelum kembali berdiri disebelah Ciel.

Ciel mengamati Naruto yang hanya terdiam menatap piring tersebut tanpa memakannya. Bahkan tangannya pun tak bergerak untuk memegang garpuh dan sendoknya.

"Naruto, Kau ingin memakannya atau hanya memandangnya saja? Mereka melihatmu dengan aneh." Seru Kurama.

"Tapi ini bukan.."

"Ada apa, tuan? Anda tidak menyukainya?" Sela Sebastian.

Kaget karena pelayan tersebut dapat mendengarnya Naruto dengan cepat membalas pertanyaannya tanpa terdengar gugup. "Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku belum pernah mencoba makanan seperti.. Ini."

Ciel mengangkat alisnya seakan jawaban dirinya adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dia dengar. "Kamu belum pernah mencoba itu sebelumnya? Bukankah ini makanan yang simple? Kamu pernah melihat telor ataupun daging sebelumnya bukan?"

"A-apa.." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. 'Apa-apaan anak itu! Argh! Dia persis sekali seperti Sasuke-teme.' Geramnya dalam hati. Matanya terasa berkedut. "Te-tentu saja! Aku pernah melihat semuanya! Hanya saja aku lebih suka makan ramen! Makanan paling enak didunia daripads ini!" Geramnya, berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menunjuk jarinya pada Ciel.

Keheningan mencengkam terasa setelahnya. Ciel mengangkat alisnya semakin keatas. Naruto yang baru menyadari kesalahannya langsung menurunkan jarinya dan kembali terduduk dikursi, menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh malu.

 **"Bodoh."** "Diamlah Kurama." Desisnya pelan dan mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. Tak menyadari jika Sebastian dapat mendengarnya dan berkomunikasi pada tuannya dengan tatapan dan ketukan pelan pada nampan.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana dirimu dapat berada disini? Tanpa sepengetahuan.. Orang lain?" Ciel memutuskan untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan.

Naruto menurunkan kedua alat makannya dan meneguk cangkir tehnya hingga tandas dan menghela nafas lega. "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau makanannya lumayan enak. Walaupun masih enakan ramen." Ucapnya kepada Sebastian tetapi menurunkan nadanya saat di bagian akhir. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaan darimu. Akupun tak mengetahui bagaimana aku bisa berada disini. Saat itu aku dan teamku mendapatkan sebuah misi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja diperjalanan kami terhisap oleh sebuah pusaran hitam yang menarik kami kedalamnya. Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, untuk teamku yang lain aku tidak tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini." Jawabnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu mereka jika rubah-rubahnya tengah mencari teamnya.

Ciel menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya dengan bosan. Walaupun begitu, Naruto dapat melihat ketertarikan pada penjelasannya. Dia sudah berhadapan dengan begitu banyak orang dan perilaku mereka. Jadi dia dapat dengan mudahnya membaca wajah anak diseberangnya ini dengan jelas.

"Aku mendapat sebuah kabar jika para warga dibuat ketakutan karena mereka menemukan beberapa orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba diberbagai tempat. Dan salah satunya mereka bilang jika dia melihat seorang remaja memiliki mata merah yang aneh. Bisa kemungkinan jika mereka adalah teammu." Ciel berkata dengan serius, memandang lekat-lekat wajah Naruto.

'Teme itu.. Selalu saja dia dan sharingannya.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati. "Untuk itu.. Aku belum mengetahuinya, aku haruz bertemu mereka untuk memastikan jika yang kau bicarakan itu memang adalah teamku." Jawab Naruto dengan santai, tak merubah wajah netralnya.

Diam-diam Sebastian terlihat takjub akan emosi yang dapat anak pirang ini tahan atau kontrol. Dia bahkan tak mengetahui jika Naruto mengatakannya dengan jujur ataupun bohong. 'Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?' Pikirnya.

 **"Kit salah satu dari rubahku telah kembali."** Beritahu Kurama.

Naruto menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Apakah sudah selesai? Aku orangnya termasuk tidak betah berdiam diri di satu tempat. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku akan pergi dan mulai mencari teamku. Ja-ne!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat makan.

Naruto dapat mendengar Ciel berdecak dan memanggil nama Sebastian. Dan benar saja, pelayan tersebut muncul didepannya menghalanginya untuk keluar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Geram Naruto, mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. Tangannya menggapai kunai yang berada di kantong celana.

Sebastian membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Maafkan saya, tetapi tuan muda tidak mengizinkan anda untuk pergi dari mansion ini."

Menggretakkan giginya kuat-kuat, Naruto melempar kunainya kearah Sebastian yamg ditangkis dengan mudahnya. Naruto melompat mundur, mengambil kunai lainnya dan dengam kecepatan penuh, dia menyerang pelayan tersebut. Tetapi dengan cara apapun dan bagaimana pun, Sebastian dapat menangkis maupun menghindar dengan begitu mudahnya. Ada beberapa kali dia sempat mengenai tubuhnya tetapi seterusnya membuatnya merasa frustasi.

"Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu selama ini." Ucap Sebastian.

"Hmph. Haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Terserah." Sebastian tersenyum lebar. Disetiap sela tangannya terdapat pisau yang dia sisipkan tadi, dan dengan gesitnya dia melompat sembari meghujani Naruto dengan pisaunya.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menghindari pisau-pisau tersebut hingga tak menyadari jika Sebastian berada dibelakangnya. Sesaat saat dia menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto berputar arah dan tepat setelah itu, dia merasakan tendangan pada wajahnya hingga tubuhnya terpelanting menghantam tembok dengan keras.

 **"Kit!"** Kurama meraung murka saat melihat Naruto kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Karena tak ada lagi segel yang menahannya, Kurama dengan gampang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Sebastian mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu saat tiba-tiba pusaran berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Begitu kuatnya membuat barang-barang yang berada di dekatnya jatuh kebawah.

 **"Perbuatanmu kepada Naruto sungguhlah tak dapat dimaafkan. Aku tahu jika dirimu adalah demon.. Agar adil bagaimana jika demon melawan demon?"**

Sebastian tersentak badannya kebelakang kaget memdengar suara yang berbeda keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mengerutkan wajahnya saat melihat mata Naruto tak lagi berwarna biru laut melainkan merah darah dengan kelopak matanya berbentuk oval seperti kucing. Tanda seperti kumisnya pun menjadi menebal dan giginya menjadi runcing saat dia menggeram. Tubuhnya mulai diselimuti pusaran merah tadi, semakin membesar dan membesar.

 **"Perkenalkan aku adalah Kyuubi, demon rubah ekor 9. Dan hari ini, saat ini juga aku akan memperlihatkan kemurkaanku!" Raung Kuram** **a keras, mengguncang seisi mansion.**

Sebastian tak mengira akan berhadapan dengan seekor kitsune secara nyata.

 **~To be continue~**

 **Untuk chapter berikutnya saya masih belum yakin kapan akan di publish karena melihat jam sibuknya saya di kampus. Tapi diusahain kalau memang ada waktul angsung djlanjut dan di-publishkasikan. Terima kasih dan selamat malam.**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak meng-claim character dari Naruto maupun Kuroshitsuji, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character dari keduanya.**

 **Terima kasih kepada Femix842 dan Vilan616 me-review kembali!! Dan selamat datang untuk pendatang baru Lalala dan Raja871! Terima kasih sudah memberikan votingannya dan me-re view.**

 **Hasil voting sementara:**

 **1\. Sebastian Naruto (2)**

 **2\. Kakashi Naruto (0)**

 **3\. Kurama Naruto (2)**

 **Waduh jadi seri gini antara Sebastian dan Kurama.. Ini masih mau dilanjut votingnya antara mereka berdua atau ditutup dan dijadikan Sebastian dan Kurama menjadi rival untuk memperebutkan Naruto? Kalau memang ingin seperti itu akan kututup di chapter berikutnya. Tetapi kalian masih bisa nge-vote chara lain, seperti Ciel x Kurama, Sasuke x Sai dan seterusnya.**

 **Warning: pertarungan berdarah, yaoi/shounen-ai yang tidak suka kedua itu lebih baik kalian pergi. lol Dan yang suka enjoy the show!**

 **~Sebelumnya~**

 _ **"Kit!"** Kurama meraung murka saat melihat Naruto kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Karena tak ada lagi segel yang menahannya, Kurama dengan gampang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto._

 _Sebastian mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu saat tiba-tiba pusaran berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Begitu kuatnya membuat barang-barang yang berada di dekatnya jatuh kebawah._

 _ **"Perbuatanmu kepada Naruto sungguhlah tak dapat dimaafkan. Aku tahu jika dirimu adalah demon.. Agar adil bagaimana jika demon melawan demon?"**_

 _Sebastian tersentak badannya kebelakang kaget memdengar suara yang berbeda keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mengerutkan wajahnya saat melihat mata Naruto tak lagi berwarna biru laut melainkan merah darah dengan kelopak matanya berbentuk oval seperti kucing. Tanda seperti kumisnya pun menjadi menebal dan giginya menjadi runcing saat dia menggeram. Tubuhnya mulai diselimuti pusaran merah tadi, semakin membesar dan membesar._

 _ **"Perkenalkan aku adalah Kyuubi, demon rubah ekor 9. Dan hari ini, saat ini juga aku akan memperlihatkan kemurkaanku!"** Raung Kurama keras, mengguncang seisi mansion._

 _Sebastian tak mengira akan berhadapan dengan seekor kitsune secara nyata._

 **~Sekarang~**

Kurama meraung kuat, badannya yang telah berubah menjadi seekor rubah dengan ukuran 5x lipat dari rubah asli membuatnya menubruk langit-langit mansion dan merubuhkannya. Dari sudut matanya dia dapat melihat samar-samar Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel tepat pada waktunya menghindar dari puing-puing bangunan yang jatuh dari segala arah.

 **'Hmph. Walaupun dia adalah demon tak mungkin dapat mengalahkanku.'** Kurama menyeringai, dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada dua orang yang berada dihadapannya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar siap untuk menyantap mereka berdua.

 _"Kurama!"_

Kurama mengerjapkan matanya saat tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

 _"Kurama sadarlah! Mulutmu bau jika terbuka lebar seperti itu!"_

Mengerjapkan matanya untuk kedua kali, Kurama langsung menutup mulutnya dan melihat jika Narutolah yang sekarang berada didepannya bukan Sebastian ataupun Ciel.

"Sudah selesai mimpi memakan mereka berdua, Kurama?" Naruto berkacak pinggang, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mengetahui jika dirimu akan kehilangan kendali sesaat setelah aku tak sadarkan diri. Oleh karena itu sebelum hal itu terjadi aku sudah meminimalisir agar dirimu tidak berbuat gegabah dengan menggunakan bariel yang sama saat pertama kali aku bertarung denganmu. Kamu terlalu fokus membayangkan untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua sampai-sampai tak merasakannya." Jelasnya.

Kurama menggeram hawa panas keluar dari mulutnya mengenai wajah Naruto, jelas-jelas dia sangat tidak menyukai jika tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi, bukan kejadian yang nyata.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan mendekati kepala Kurama. Kilauan terlihat pada mata birunya saat dia menjentikkan tangan pada hidung Kurama. "Kamu harus dapat mengontrol emosimu, Kurama. Apa kau tidak berfikir jika saja kamu benar-benar akan memakan mereka berdua tidak berdampak besar kepada kita ataupun teamku yang lain? Sebastian itu adalah demon, tidak mungkin dia sangat mudahnya dapat kita kalahkan hanya dengan sekali makan. Apalagi dia terlihat begitu protektifnya kepada tuan mudanya. Aku dapat merasakan jika Sebastian lebih kuat dari yang kita lihat tadi. Jadi, tolonglah untuk kedepannya, demi keamanan kita berdua dan teamku kamu harus dapat mengontrol emosimu." Ucapnya, mengelus moncong Kurama sambil tersenyum sedih.

Kurama mengernyitkan hidungnya dan mendengus pelan. Dia memalingkan kepalanya dari Naruto, tidak ingin memperlihatkan rasa bersalah yang dia tunjukkan saat ini. **"Hmph. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Bisakah sekarang kamu menonaktifkan barier ini? Badanku sudah merasa pegal semua."**

Terkekeh geli, Naruto membisikan kata maaf dan langsung menghilangkan barier yang dia pasang pada Kurama. Dia menatap Kurama yang tengah meregangkan badannya seperti kucing. Sungguh ironis membayangkan demon rubah ekor sembilan, pringkat tertinggi dari bijuu lainnya dan raja dari segala raja para siluman memiliki perilaku seperti kucing. Dia sering memergoki Kurama sedang menjilati badannya yang diberi alasan jika tidak melakukannya kutu-kutu akan muncul. Ataupun dimana dia tak sengaja melihat Kurama tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang telentang. Membayangkannya kembali membuatnya berfikir jika didalam diri Kurama kemungkinan terdapat arwah kucing yang masuk kedalamnya.

 **"Naruto, apa yang terjadi denganmu setelahnya saat tak sadarkan?"** Tanya Kurama tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengeceknya kembali setelah tak sadarkan diri tetapi sepertinya dia membawaku kembali ke kamar yang tadi." Jawab Naruto sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

 **"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak langsung terbangun dan melihat keadaan?! Bagaimana jika dia membunuh dirimu?! Atau lebih parah lagi bagaimana jika dia berbuat tak senonoh?!"** Raung Kurama.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah, dia belum pernah melihat Kurama panik seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan bagaimana bisa berbuat tak senonoh (molesting) padanya lebih buruk dari mati? "Kurama, aku tidak mengerti mengapa sikapmu seperti hal itu memang akan terjadi. Lagian jika dilihat-lihat Sebastian bukan orang seperti ero-sennin ataupun Kakashi-sensei. Dan.. aku tidak terbangun karena aku khawatir pada dirimu, bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk sadar kembali dan barier yang menahanmu tiba-tiba terlepas? Jika itu terjadi dapat membahayakan kita berdua."

Kurama terkejut dengan jawaban yang Naruto berikan. Dia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan dijawab seperti itu, Naruto terlihat lebih mature dari biasanya walaupun masih ada sedikit kepolosannya.

 **"Tetapi muka orang itu seperti seorang prostitusi."** Kurama mencibir, memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Kurama!" Wajah Naruto merah padam mendengar perkataan blak-blakan dari partnernya.

 **"Lihat saja mukanya, orang-orang prostitusi memiliki wajah yang atraktif supaya mudah mendekati anak kecil, bagaimana kalau dia-"**

"STOP!" Naruto menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengerang pelan. "Bisakah kita mengganti topik yang lebih.. Lebih bermanfaat?" Pintanya, dia dapat merasakan jika pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut, tak membutuhkan waktu lama, dirinya pasti sudah berubah menjadi warna merah seperti udang rebus dan mati akibat rasa malu yang berlebihan.

Kurama menyeringai lebar, terlihat puas karena sudah membuat Naruto malu. **"Wajahmu terlihat seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa menit. Lagian aku ini partnermu, sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir denganmu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"** Kurama menepuk dahi Naruto dengan salah satu ekornya.

"Hey!" Naruto menepis ekornya dan mengusap dahinya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan rubah yang tadi sudah berada disini? Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Kurama?" Tanyanya, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, Kurama menutup mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali. **"Dia tak jauh dari kita berada, sepertinya tengah bersembunyi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menemui kita. Dan Naruto, sebaiknya kamu bangun. Kita tak berada lagi di ruang makan tetapi disuatu tempat yang berbeda."** Kurama memberitahu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini jika keadaan sudah membaik."

 **"Hn. Hati-hati kit."**

Naruto memusatkan pikirannya untuk kembali terbangun dan membuka matanya. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurama jika dia tak lagi berada di ruang makan ataupun tempat tidur seperti pertama dia bangun dari tidurnya (pingsan). Kini, dia berada di.. hmm dia tidak tahu, tetapi sepertinya ruang tamu atau apapun itu.

"Ah akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendongak kearah suara dan melihat anak tadi terduduk di kursi dengan meja antik didepannya. Terdapat tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas yang berceceran diatas meja, beserta gelas kecil ditengah-tengahnya. Sedangkan pelayan yang tadi sudah berdiri disamping Ciel sembari memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diketahui olehnya. Seperti percampuran antara penasaran dan tertarik? Intinya, dia tidak menyukai dengan tatapannya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyanya dengan canggung. memijat hidungnya untuk menetralisir rasa pusing. 'Ternyata tendangan pelayan itu sangatlah kuat.'

"Dirimu sekarang berada ditempat kerjaku." Jawab Ciel dengan suara monoton.

'Anak ini benar-benar mengingatkanku akan Sasuke.' Pikirnya dengan jengkel, dia tak dapat habis pikir kalau saja nanti mereka berdua bertemu.

"Hey!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Mereka melihatnya dengan aneh dan waspada saat dirinya berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dilantai dan mendekati mereka berdua. "Aku dapat menebak jika usiamu sekarang ini kurang lebih 13 tahun dan di usia yang masih terbilang anak-anak seharusnya bermain diluar ataupun melakukan suatu hal yang biasa seusia dirimu lakukan! Gaya bicaramu atau aktivitasmu itu seakan sudah berumur 40 tahun keatas! Oh _kami_ (God), kau mengingatkanku akan Sasuke-teme dan lihatlah hasilnya! Dia pergi dari desa untuk ikut dengan laki-laki sesat berwajah ular!" Ucap Naruto tak menyadari wajah ketakutan Ciel ataupun Sebastian yang mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Naruto menarik tangan Ciel berdiri dan memeluknya erat. "Kamu ini memiliki wajah yang menarik jadi pasti banyak yang menginginkanmu! Kalau memang punya masalah ataupun ingin balas dendam pada seseorang kamu dapat membicarakannya padaku, aku siap menjadi menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tolong jangan ikut orang asing karena embel-embel akan memberikan kekuatan padamu!" teriaknya tepat ditelinga Ciel.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak akan ikut orang yang tidan kukenal lagian aku sudah punya Sebastian untuk melakukan semuanya!" Sergah Ciel, memberontak dari pelukan erat Naruto.

"Yokatta.." Naruto menghela nafas lega tak melepaskan pelukannya melainkan menuntunnya untuk duduk dilantai. "Aku dapat melihat kesedihan bercampur marah pada dirimu, apa kamu kehilangan seseorang yang disayang? Apakah mereka orang terdekatmu? Atau semua orang menjauhimu karena suatu kesalah pahaman? Aku dapat melihat begitu jelas pada matamu, walaupun dirimu mencoba menutupinya dengan menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tak peduli pada sekitar aku masih dapat melihat rasa putus asa dan penyesalan pada dirimu.. Kau ingin menceritakannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut, tangannya secara konstan mengusap rambut Ciel.

Ciel terdiam terpaku, matanya terbelalak menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan ada yang melarangnya. Sementara itu, Sebastian menatap mereka berdua dengan serius, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada tuannya.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya saat dilihat Ciel hanya memandangnya, "Kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui itu semua? Karena aku mengalami semuanya. Kedua orangtuaku mati karena mencoba untuk menjagaku dan desaku dari monster sebelum akhirnya mereka terbunuh. Para warga menyalahkanku karena telah membunuh pahlawan mereka dan mengatakan jika aku adalah monster tersebut. Tak jarang mereka mencoba membunuhku atau memberiku racun pada makanan yang ku-konsumsi, karena itu tak pernah sekalipun aku lupa untuk mengunci pintu apartemen ataupun mengecek makanan yang ingin kumakan. Aku tak menyukai dimana ulang tahunku tiba karena disitulah bertepatan dengan kedua orang tuaku atau pahlawan mereka mati, 10 Oktober adalah tanggal sial bagiku. Para warga semakin anarkis ditanggal itu dan yang kulakukan saat tanggal itu muncul hanyalah bersembunyi didalam kamar dan berharap hari esok cepat datang.."

Naruto terdiam senyumannya tak hilang dari wajahnya walaupun kali ini senyuman yang ia paksakan. Dia tak menyalahkan siapapun terutama untuk orangtuanya, dia tahu mereka melakukannya karena mereka menyayangi desa dan semua penduduknya temasuk dirinya. Jika saja Kyuubi tak disegel pada dirinya dan masih berada dibawah kontrol Madara mungkin saja desanya telah runtuh dan banyaknya nyawa tak berhasil hilang karena amukan Kyuubi. Dia mengerti itu semua.

"Hampir saja beberapa kali aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan mereka membunuhku, membiarkan rasa dendam mereka terbayarkan. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat pikiran negatif tersebut menghilang yaitu aku termasuk orang yang tidak suka kalah. Dan memasrahkan diri termasuk kepada orang yang kalah ataupun pencundang, aku tidak menyukainya. Oleh karena itu aku terus berjuang dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan keyakinan para warga jika diriku bukanlah monster yang dulu mencoba menghancurkan desa mereka. Hingga akhirnya dengan dukungan teman-temanku aku dapat mencapai semuanya. Dan saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku dapat melihat begitu jelas diriku ada padamu."

Ciel menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum menepis pelukan dari Naruto dan berdiri. Badannya memunggungi Naruto.

"Tuan muda." Panggil Sebastian.

"Bagaimana jika memang benar? Masa lalu tak dapat terulang lagi walaupun dirimu menginginkannya." Ciel berkata. "Karena itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjaga nama baik Phantomhive dan membunuh semua orang yang mencoba menghalangiku ataupun mencurinya dariku."

Sebastian hanya terdiam, matanya terlihat lebih gelap saat memandang tuan mudanya sebelum kembali mencuri pandang kepada Naruto. 'Menarik. Sungguh menarik.' Pikirnya.

 **"Naruto, rubah yang lain telah tiba dan kali ini mereka bersama semua teammu."** Beri tahu Kurama, diam-diam memberikan tatapan sengit kepada Sebastian walaupun dia tahu tak ada gunanya karena orangnya tak dapat melihatnya.

Naruto berdeham dan kembali berdiri. "Bagaimana jika aku akan membantumu untuk mewujudkan impianmu dan menjadi rekanmu?" Tawar Naruto.

Ciel berbalik arah menatap tak percaya pada orang didepannya. "A-apa.. Rekan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap, tangan kanannya terjulur kedepan. " _Hai_ (Iya), rekan. Aku akan membantumu sampai kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu dan nantinya, sebagai timbal balik dirimu akan membantuku dan teamku untuk kembali ke desa kami. Bagaimana?"

Ciel memandang tangan Naruto, mempertimbangkan tawarannya. "Baiklah." Dia membalas jabatan tangannya sebelum cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar menjadikannya kembali menjadi seperti seekor rubah. 'Kurama, bisakah dirimu mengontak para kitsune untuk menyuruh teamku untuk tak menemuiku hari ini? Mereka dapat menunggu ataupun mengikuti jika saja aku pergi keluar tetapi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sebastian menjadi curiga.'

 **"Baiklah."**

'Terima kasih, Kurama.' Ucap Naruto terakhir kali dan kembali memutus kontaknya.

Naruto mengamati Ciel yang berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya melakukan aktivitas semula seakan tak terjadi apapun. 'Entah mengapa melihatnya seperti ini mengingatkanku akan jiji dan oba-chan.' Pikirnya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap kearah luar dan menghela nafas panjang. 'Semoga hari yang cerah ini tak berubah menjadi badai yang mengerikan.'

 **~Skip~**

Kakashi bersender pada tembok rumah dengan wajahnya yang tertutup oleh buku icha-ichanya. Sesekali terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari balik buku.

"Dimana sih Naruto itu.. Sudah hampir 1 jam kita menunggu disini." Gerutu Sakura.

"Maa.. Sabarlah, Sakura-chan. Mungkin saja Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucap Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mendokusai." Bisiknya, menatap jalanan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan bosan.

Sasuke hanya diam, mendudukkan dirinya diatas tumpukkan box dengan pandangannya kearah mansion dimana mereka diberitahukan Naruto berada disana. Jarak antara mansion tersebut dengan mereka berada saat ini tidak terbilang jauh, hanya beberapa kilo meter tetapi mengapa Naruto tidak muncul juga. 'Si bodoh itu.. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?!'

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar dari udara menarik perhatian mereka dan beberapa penduduk yang melewati jalan. Sai melompat turun dari replika burung tersebut.

"Hi.." Sai mengangkat tangannya kearah yang lain sambil memberikan senyuman canggungnya.

"Sai!! Kamu menarik perhatian orang-orang!" Desis Sakura, menarik tangannya mendekat agar dapat menjitak kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kakashi-sensei sudah memberitahu kita untuk tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang, bodoh!"

Sai mengusap kepalanya sembari menatap kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak membisikkan sesuatu dari satu orang ke orang yang lain. "Gomen'nasai aku hanya membeli makanan untuk kalian." Dia mengambil kresek dari balik rompinya dan memperlihatkannya kepada yang lain.

"Membelinya atau mengambilnya, Sai?"

Berfikir sejenak, Sai mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang orang itu katakan jadinya aku memberinya uang dan pergi." Ucapnya, memberikan satu persatu roti pada setiap orang.

Kakashi menaruh bukunya di kantung celana dan mengangguk kearah Sai sambil berkata terima kasih. "Sai kau tahu kan kalau kita berada di dunia yang berbeda? Berarti uang yang kita miliki dengan mereka itu berbeda?"

Sai menatap Kakashi sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Aku tidak mengetahui hal itu." Jawabnya simple, memakan rotinya dalam diam.

'Aku sudah mengetahuinya.' Pikir Kakashi, menggelengkan kepalanya, diam-diam menurunkan masker wajahnya dan mengambil gigitan besar pada rotinya sebelum kembali menarik kembali maakernya. 'Oh.. Oishi (enak).' Matanya merawang roti tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya.."

"Rubah tadi memberikan pesan padaku mengatakan jika Naruto tidak dapat menemui kita disini. Dia berkata saatnya belum tepat, kita bisa mengikutinya tetapi dari jarak yang jauh. Walaupun begitu, rubah itu tidak memberitahuku alasannya." Beri tahu Shikamaru.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Naruto. Ah lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku.' Kakashi menatap kearah dimana seharusnya Naruto berada. "Kita akan mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan karena dialah ketuanya. Kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kita mencari tempat tinggal untuk sementara yang tak jauh dari Naruto berada." Jawabnya.

"Kita tidak mencoba untuk menjeputnya saja?" Tanya Sai.

"Kita bisa saja melakukan hal itu tetapi sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Naruto pasti memiliki alasan mengapa dirinya tak dapat bertemu dengan kita seperti yang direncanakan. Sebaiknya kita mengikuti perintahnya untuk sekarang." Timpal Kakasih yang diberi anggukan mengerti dari yang lain kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mengamati yang lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan kembali melihat kearah masion. Rotinya tak termakan sama sekali dan hanya dipegangnya.

Kakashi menepak pundak Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke, saatnya untuk pergi?"

"Kalian bisa pergi duluan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan." Jawab Sasuke, melompat turun dan memberikan mereka tatapan bosannya.

Kakashi mempertimbangkannya dan beragumen dengan Sasuke pasti tak akan berhasil. Dengan putus asa, Kakashi mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, tetapi pulanglah saat matahari mulai tenggelam, Sasuke. Ayo semuanya."

Sasuke menunggu mereka sampai menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum berbalik arah dan lari kearah mansion. Setelah berada didepan pagar, Sasuke mengirim ularnya untuk melihat keadaan didalam dan menyembunyikan dirinya diantara pepohonan.

'Apa yang kamu sembunyikan, Naruto.' Pikirnya, sharingannya terlihat berputar dengan cepat dari kegelapan.

 **~Skip~**

Sebastian melirik keluar jendela dan menyeringai. "Kucing hitam yang terlihat tersesat bukankah dia?"

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku melihat kucing hitam dikejauhan."

Ciel berdecak kencang, melempar salah satu bidak catur kearah kepala Sebastian. "Dirimu dan kucing."

"Tetapi ini kucing yang berbeda." Ujar Sebastian tak melepas seringainya. Bola matanya berubah berbentuk oval dan bersinar merah. "Haruskah kumusnahkan kucing hitam ini?"

Ciel memberikan tatapan anehnya lagi kearah Sebastian.

'Sungguh hari-hari yang menarik.'

 **~To be continue~**

 **Karena besoknya libur sampai hari minggu langsung kuhabiskan waktunya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini mumpung tak ada kerjaan wkwkwk.. untung chapter berikutnya tak dapat dipastikan kapan akan ku publish. Antara 1 minggu, 2 minggu ataupun lebih, jadi bersabar ya.. Terima kasih dan selamat malam.**


End file.
